


Kidnapped

by HaloMaiden



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Kidnapped, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMaiden/pseuds/HaloMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you live within the halls of Erebor does not make you safe. Frodo Baggins learns this the hard way. Kili has secrets and Bofur and Nori are badass. Thilbo. AU - All dwarves survive and Bilbo moves Frodo to Erebor (because we all know that's what should happen!). Written for Ashleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingKaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/gifts).



**KIDNAPPED**

Young Frodo Baggins was studying when it happened. Balin had been showing him a new poem in Khuzdul to memorise when a strange dwarf that Frodo didn’t recognise came barrelling into the library, shouting something about orcs. Balin’s face morphed into a cloud of seriousness, told Frodo to stay put and continue practicing until he returned. Ever the dutiful student Frodo had listened to his teacher and turned his gaze back to the letters in the book, mouthing them silently. Having lived in Erebor for the last few years Frodo found learning the dwarvish history fascinating, he still struggled with some of the Khuzdul phrases and the correct usage but he did fairly well, if the pleased look on his uncle Balin’s face was anything to judge by. 

After the Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo had returned to Bag End with the intention of selling off the place to his trusted friends, the Gamgees. What he found when he returned was that his nephew had been orphaned in a tragic turn of events. Rather than have little Frodo fostered off Bilbo adopted his nephew, left Bag End and set about returning to Erebor. The journey had been long and arduous, Frodo had been but six at the time, and being attacked by orcs just past the border into Thorin’s lands didn’t help either. The King himself had personally slain every orc that had gone near Bilbo.

But it had been five years since then and Frodo enjoyed every moment he spent in Erebor. He had lessons with Balin and Dwalin, who still scared Frodo a little, gave him preliminary fighting training. Kili and Fili entertained whenever they could, when they had time off from their royal duties of course. Bilbo was Frodo’s main caregiver and they spent a great deal of time with Thorin, the Dwarf King who always held his Uncle Bilbo close at every opportunity. Frodo didn’t quite understand it but he knew no other life. Besides Bilbo always smiled whenever Thorin was around and as for Thorin himself, well he wasn’t so serious when Bilbo was close by.

So engrossed in his thoughts Frodo was that he didn’t notice the shadowy figure creeping up behind him until the moment when he felt a thud to the back of his head and he fell into blackness.

\--

Kili had seen a lot of things in his lifetime, short as it was. Hell he’d almost died and that was scary enough in its own right. He’d seen Thorin brood for weeks on end when Bilbo had travelled back to the Shire and had seen his uncle brighten cheerfully once the Hobbit was once more in viewing range. The soft expression that taken over Thorin’s face when he first met little Frodo Baggins had thrown many for a loop yet did not surprise Kili. His mother enjoyed telling tales of how Thorin was very much taken by his nephews when they were first born. But this was something different.

Fear. Pure, undiluted and terrible fear was racing across Thorin Oakenshield’s face. He wasn’t bothering to hide it yet somehow he still managed to hold the same stiff and regal posture he always did. Kili couldn’t blame him. He was pretty worried himself. 

It had been but an ordinary day until the walls of Erebor shook with a terrible, frantic yell. One that belonged to one Bilbo Baggins. Kili and Fili had been working with Thorin on new laws that had to be passed when they heard it. Thorin had muttered Bilbo’s name and had sped away up the stairs. There they found the library in disarray. Balin was being helped to his feet by his brother, a nasty lump on his balding head. It was Bilbo however that caught their attention. He was standing, shaking violently, over the desk where scattered books lay. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin said urgently, rushing to his side. “What on earth happened?”

“Frodo’s missing!” Bilbo replied hoarsely, ragged with despair. “There is blood on this desk and Frodo is missing!” 

Since those words had been uttered Kili had not seen that fearful look leave Thorin’s eyes. Nor had he seen the shaking leave Bilbo’s form. They had retreated to the throne room and there they waited whilst Nori and Bofur led an information gathering operation, seeking any clues that might help them locate Frodo. Kili himself felt as though he had been doused in icy cold water. Next to him Fili stood stock still, face pale and his eyes unnaturally bright. Balin had been sent off to a healer, he had been hit rather hard across the head and was not well at all.

“Kili?”

He looked up and saw Fili reach over to grasp his hand. “We’ll find him, nobody knows these walls better than us” Fili said, a tired grin etched onto his lips. “Besides I doubt Bilbo can stand still much longer, he’ll be about two steps from marching down into the mines himself”

As if on cue Bilbo leapt to his feet and made to leave the throne room, only to have Thorin step in his way. “Get out of the way” Bilbo instructed, his voice angry. Kili had never seen such an emotion on their burglar’s face before. “Damn it Thorin! I have to go find Frodo!”

Thorin’s mouth was set in a thin line. “Bilbo it is taking every ounce of my self-restraint not to lead the way into the mines to find Frodo but we must let Nori and Bofur do their work” he said shortly. “It would do nothing if we were to go aimlessly wandering; whoever took Frodo cannot have gone far”

“Aye” Bofur’s voice floated in as he returned. “I rather don’t think they’re far at all your Majesty” though Bofur’s voice was kind and slow his face was twisted with worry and anger. “I found this at the entrance to the South mine tunnels” he said, holding up a handful of coins.

Kili felt his rage pique. He recognised those all too well. A part of his memory floated in front of his eyes and he swallowed the bile in his throat, stumbling over to Bofur and taking one of the coins, holding it up for all to see. Fili was by his brother’s side in an instant, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It seemed that Fili had recognised the significance as soon as Kili had.

“The Firebeards” Kili said slowly, taking a deep breath. “They’ve sent someone to kill Frodo” he said, clenching his fist around the coin. “They never learn do they?”

Thorin’s face turned from fear and anger to pure hatred in about a second. “Those filthy traitors dare send an assassin into my kingdom” he growled. “They will be receiving this assassins head on a pike before the night is out!” he bellowed. “Bofur! I need the best tracker you can find, they’re here somewhere in this castle!”

“Pikes?” Bilbo muttered, suddenly very pale. 

Fili answered his question, dropping his arm from Kili’s shoulders. “The Firebeards are one of the other Dwarvish races; they’ve held animosity towards the line of Durin for centuries!” he explained. “They’ll assassinate anyone remotely connected to the king’s line – they kidnapped Kili when he was a young dwarf” 

Bilbo’s expression hardened. “They kidnapped you?” he asked Kili.

“It was a long time ago” the dwarf prince said shortly.

“But why would they kidnap Frodo of all people?”

“Simple” Thorin replied. “You share my bed remember?”

Bilbo flushed red to the tips of his curls. “Thorin!” he hissed.

“The fact is we need to find Frodo before nightfall” Dwalin broke in peevishly. He was very grim-faced – despite being one of the more manly dwarves the tattooed one had a large soft spot for young Frodo Baggins. “That is the time limit, before they . . .”

“Kill him” Kili whispered hoarsely. He had gone paler than Fili had ever seen and the blonde haired dwarf frowned in worry.

“I will wait no longer!” Bilbo said, bunching his fists. “So help me Thorin I am going to find him and you will not get in my way”

Thorin chuckled darkly, drawing his battle axe. “Get in line Hobbit” he drawled. “As King I have rightful first go at beheading this traitorous murderer”

Kili was close enough to hear Bilbo mutter; “That’s what you think”

\--

Frodo had never felt so ill and so scared in his entire life. His was currently being held hostage by a strange dwarf who had a shaved head and a curly red beard. This particular dwarf was called Naran and he was fingering a very sharp looking curved sickle. He was muttering to himself in Khuzdul, glaring fixedly at Frodo. He couldn’t understand what exactly Naran was saying but from his limited knowledge of Khuzdul but he wagered it was about him, Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin. And some kind of word that would, if Frodo repeated them, have Bilbo and Balin smacking him on the nose for it. 

“Little brat, who’d have thought that the King would have a penchant for hobbits” Naran growled in English. “That hobbit who keeps his bed must be right randy”

Frodo felt very tired and as though he might throw up but that didn’t stop him from recognising what the red bearded dwarf was implying. He had lived with dwarves for five years and had heard everything, despite Bilbo’s best efforts to keep him away. 

“Wash your mouth out” Frodo snapped tiredly. “Don’t you dare talk about Uncle Thorin or Uncle Bilbo that way!”

“I would keep your mouth shut if I was you laddie” Naran growled, getting close to Frodo’s face and applying the sickle to his upper arm. He pressed down and small trickle of blood came free, sliding down Frodo’s bare arm. He realised then he was shirtless. “Your supposed family are a bunch of inter-species bonking filth!” 

“Are . . . not” Frodo managed. Pain was riddling him, from both his head and now his shoulder. He was well aware that his uncles had feelings for each other and he didn’t much care. This dwarf had no right to insult them. “Uncle’s gonna kill . . . you” 

“Oh I rather think I’ll be long gone by the time he finds what’s left of you”

This did nothing to make Frodo feel any better. The knife was at his other shoulder now, more pressure and more blood bringing tears of pain to his eyes. Not once did Frodo cry out, he had been raised by dwarves after all and would not cower in pain. Not in front of another dwarf, traitor as this one was. 

“No screams?” Naran said softly. “Not to worry I suppose, I’m not near enough done with you” 

“Oh but it won’t be his lips that will be screaming”

Frodo recognised that voice! He opened his eyes dazedly and saw Nori standing over Naran, a heavy looking pick axe at his side. Bofur was right behind him, a thunderous expression on his face. Frodo cried out in relief, pain sweeping through his body. Without a backward glance Nori had the traitor by the scruff of the neck and had thrown him to the side. Bofur swept in and gathered Frodo into his arms, holding him tight against his chest.

“Frodo!” he said breathlessly. “Thank goodness you’re alright lad” 

“Head hurts” Frodo managed.

“I know lad” Bofur replied. “Come on, Thorin and Bilbo are most anxious to see you” 

That was all Frodo remembered before he once again fell into blackness. 

\--

Kili was standing guard outside Frodo’s bedroom. Only moments ago the healer had slipped out, clapped him on the shoulder and informed him that the young hobbit would indeed live. The healer then promptly grimaced and informed the prince that he had to go and give the autopsy on the assassin that had attacked Frodo. Kili merely nodded tightly and as soon as the healer was gone, slumped against the door and found himself cross-legged on the cold stone floor. He could hear voices floating in from Frodo’s room.

“He’s fine Bilbo” Thorin’s voice said gruffly.

“Three seconds later and he might not have been Thorin!” Bilbo responded angrily. Kili was no fool; he could hear the frustration and perhaps tears in the hobbit’s voice. “What if Nori and Bofur had been too late!?” 

“But they weren’t” Thorin reasoned gently. “I know how you feel Bilbo, Frodo is as much my son as he is yours”

“Not by blood” Bilbo replied petulantly.

Kili winced, that was bound to sting. Frankly he was sure Thorin wouldn’t take offence but at the same time it wasn’t nice to say it aloud. “No you’re right” Thorin was saying softly. “He is not my relation by blood; however I have experienced this sort of emotion before Bilbo. You now know that Kili was once also in Frodo’s predicament and it was my fault that he was”

Not true. Kili frowned and ran his hands over his eyes, rubbing them when tears burned. Bilbo didn’t think so either. “Thorin he tried to kill Kili and Frodo – it was neither of our faults” he said gently.

“It took a long while to realise that, and a good thumping from my sister to boot” 

“I imagine so; remind me to get the full story from you sometime” 

“Oh I will, now – perhaps a walk alone to clear our heads? Balin here will stand watch”

“Kili?” 

Said dwarf looked up into the hazel eyes of his brother. Fili looked drawn but for the most part seemed to be okay. Kili offered a weak smile and pulled himself to his feet. The blonde held his brother close for a moment.

“He’s safe” he whispered in Kili’s ear. “And so are you”

And for that moment, that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> For my muse, my beta, my sister, my friend - Ashleigh! :) xx  
> Oh and we all know that Thorin would make an awesome protective uncle. And isn't stubborn Frodo cute?  
> Please enjoy!


End file.
